Coming out
by SuckerForBhloe16
Summary: "Dad" She swallows the lump in her throat. "I need to tell you something" Warren Mitchell takes the shaking hands from her 19 year old daughter and carefully let her sit down on the couch as he takes a seat. Coming out is a lot harder than Beca thought it would be.


"Dad" She swallows the lump in her throat. "I need to tell you something" Warren Mitchell takes the shaking hands from her 19 year old daughter and carefully let her sit down on the couch as he takes a seat next to her.

Beca Mitchell wasn't one for getting nervous. Yeah she isn't the most social kid, but when she needs to do something she doesn't back down.

"It's about Chloe and me" she says after a while. Warren nods slowly, carefully encouraging Beca to go on. "What about her honey?" She looks up at the mention of her old nickname. Her eyes start to tear up.

"W-we're...s-she" She chokes mid sentence and a tear makes its way down her face. Warren carefully wipes the tear away.

"I can't do this now dad" she says and Dr. Mitchell wraps his arms around her. His heart breaks a little at the sound of her daughter crying.

"Would it help if she's here?" He suggests and he feels a weak nod. "Yeah I-I'll text her" Beca says not even wanting to think about calling her girlfriend whilst crying her eyes out.

After a vague message from Beca about coming as quickly as possible Chloe's standing on the porch of the Mitchell residence.

Her girlfriend opens the door and the redhead wastes no time to envelope her in a bone crushing hug.

"Help me Chlo" Beca's voice is hoarse and her blood stained eyes paint the picture for the redhead.

"Of course baby" She draws soothing circles on the brunette's back. After a good five minutes of embracing each other Beca guides them to the living room.

"Dad? He looks up and sees the girl he has known forever standing next to her daughter.

"I need you to understand that what I'm gonna say next is really hard for me" Beca says laying emphasis on the 'really'.

"You can tell me anything honey" He gives her a reassuring smile and she takes a deep breath.

"I'm gay" She looks at Chloe and a jolt of confidence goes through her when she sees the pride in her girlfriend's baby blue eyes.

"And Chloe is my girlfriend" She adds as she lays her hand protectively on the redhead's lower back.

A silence takes up the entire room. They see absolutely no hint of emotion on Warren Mitchell's face. His eyes twitch as if he's...calculating?

"FUCK!" He screams out of nowhere and the couple takes a few steps back.

"D-dad this is who I am" Beca says with a hint of fear in her voice. "Oh believe me becs I know"

Her brows furrow. "But couldn't you wait just a few years?! Now I owe the Beale's 20 bucks" He said as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Wait what?!" The couple said in unison. He smiles at his daughter's confusion. "Honey I've always known. Hell everyone knew" and Beca is in absolute shock.

"Why didn't you say something?" She says quitely slightly embarrassed. Warren places his hand on her shoulder.

"We were all just waiting for you kiddo. You had to figure it out by yourself" He smiles and pulls the girls in for a hug.

Her father steps into the room to see his daughter slightly stressing.

* * *

"You look stunning becs" he says with tears in his eyes. He stands behind her as she adjusts her dress in the mirror.

"Did you think you'd ever see your daughther getting married?" Beca says with her signature smirk. He chuckles and gently turns her around.

"I am so proud of you. You could've run but you chose to be happy. Now I think I need to escort you to some altar" he says with an offering hand.

"Wait" the brunette says with her hand up signaling for a minute. She goes through her purse and smiles when she holds up a very familiar green thing.

"Here's your precious 20 bucks you wouldn't shut up about" Beca says and hands Warren the money.

He kisses her cheek "Thanks you" he whispers in her ear and they open the doors. He looks at her daughter. "Ready?"

She looks at him with a determinated face.

"Always"


End file.
